callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:115 (song)
So far, since the song "115" was created on the wiki, the lyrics have been changed constantly. I just think we should use the lyrics from the official video from youtube video 115 and keep it that way, whilst the trivia, notes etc are free to edit. And by that, I also mean keep the grammer from the Youtube video as well. The Storm117 18:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Genre? I was browsing the wiki and suddenly thought, while listening to "115", 'Hmm, what genre could this be classified under? I would like to find similar music'. This led me to question other songs' genres' and got me thinking how others could be wondering this very same thing if they are awful at categorizing like I am. Thus, I posted this. I propose we put the genre of each song on this wiki if possible, as it would add to the information, and it would help people who come to the wiki searching for the music specifically. Alternatively, if that's not possible/unallowed/already discussed, could someone tell me the genres of each Nazi Zombie song(e.g. (song name) could be rock, pop, metal, rap, etc.(I'm just listing examples, doesn't have to be one of these of course))? Any help on that would be great. Thanks in advance, I am Darth, therefore I'm Darth 20:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) 05:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about putting each genre but I can tell you that each of the Elena Siegman songs are metal. Look up Flyleaf and Evanescence. They are pretty similar. Sgt.Safe-Sex Wrap it before you tap it! 21:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The Lyrics It sound satanic to me and sung by satanists. Sorry if I'm wrong. but just look closely at the lyrics. [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) 22:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Its meant to be written from the perspective of Samantha Maxis, who is a unholy hellspawn/zombie/ghost/etc. The song is meant to be angry, dejected and yet suddenly with sweet vocals which juxtapose the anger and screaming, not certainly told from a arguably evil/satanic perspective but there you go ~PKinchy 19:39 November 30, 2010 Singer and composer fan page links removed I added the links to the singer and composers fan pages and they were immediately taken down. Is having the links to people who made the song not relevant? Zombies fan 01:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC)zombies_fan Not really...add the singer's link to her page on the wiki. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I just added her page to her name and it looks like you took it down? I made the link to her fb fan page. If I can't do that can I make to her youtube or what is off limits? Don't add the link to her fb fan page. I'm a fan of the same page, and that's where I got the picture for the article, but links to facebook should'nt be part of the wiki. Try finding a website that has plenty of information on her, and link the page. But there's no info on wikipedia, so don't bother checking there. Trust me. Conqueror of all Zombies 04:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The second coming.... I think it refers to the zombies. When they die as humans, they "come a second time" when affected by 115. Thus, Sam says to bring her 115 when everyone dies. "my army of flies" I think that what she actually says on this part of the song is "my army of five". If you listen to that part closely you can hear that there is a v in that word (or it could just be my hearing :P ). Possibly meaning that there will be five characters in the next Zombie map. BethB 09:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC)BethB how come? How come Eminem ft. P!NK-Won't back down not featured in the musical easter egg category it's an easter egg,so why not put it in? Probably because the easter egg was not done by Treyarch. The Storm117 11:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Samantha singing it? Do we have actual comfirmation that it is Samantha singing? --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 19:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Link Just to let you guys know, K. Sherwood might want you to put the purchasing links rather than the free one because he even told me to put the links on my video on YouTube so you might want to put them up here as well. Just saying (hasn't told me to put them up or anything but ya know just in case). If you want I can give them to you. And it's for all the zombie songs as well. —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 05:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Good call I just changed it. Zombies fan 01:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC)zombies_fan There wasn't a need to take it down. The website is out there, and if was an illegal one, it wouldn't be operating anymore. We should put it back. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't quite understand your logic? The link that was there was from some random person who just uploaded either a ripped version or a version they purchased and just made a free download. Isn't that an illegal download link? I'm sure Activision would say it is. I mean no offense but better to be safe yeah? 'Zombies fan 02:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC)zombies_fan' More Difficult? Is it true activating this song makes the game harder?